leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Alum Chine funicular railway
The Alum Chine funicular railway (also called Line 3) is a funicular railway line in Alum Chine which scales the famous coastal cliffs, operated by Leeds Railways. Constructed between 2010 and 2012 and opening on 24 June 2012, it provides a new, quick, and accessible link from the clifftop to the promenade and beach, cutting out the need for using the flights of steps. It is marked on route maps and at stations by a black colour. Route As well as scaling cliffs, from the clifftop it runs for around 400 metres inland, terminating at the Chine Gardens. There are three stations along the route - Gardens, Clifftop, and Promenade. Initially it was planned to only run between Clifftop and Promenade, but it was decided to be extended inland. Clifftop station is a stone's throw away from Alum Chine station, while Gardens station is close to Island Boulevard bus stop. History Planning and construction Plans for a funicular railway at the site were first put forward in 2008 by a private company, but not given planning permisson by the government. Inspired by this, Leeds City Transport themselves put forward a similar plan in 2009, and shortly afterwards it was given planning permission. Construction started in February 2010, with the preparation of the cliff face for the laying of track. Promenade station was completed by June, and Clifftop by November. Track started to be laid in December and was completed in February. Following this the final finishing touches were put into place. However in February 2011, LCT put forward a revised plan to extend the railway to the Chine Gardens; this extension was given planning permission. The two funicular trains were ordered at the same time and built in Switzerland by Garaventa. Preparation of the land for the extension was completed by May, and Garden station was finished in September. The track was laid by November and the railway was officially completed in February 2012. Testing The first tests on the railway by the new trains were conducted on 9 April. Testing continued without a hitch through April, May, and June, coming to a close successfully on 17 June with no delays or mishaps. On 18 June, the railway was granted a safety certificate and allowed to open. Final preparations were made to the railway over the coming days. Opening and service The railway was opened on 24 June 2012, during simultaneous opening ceremonies at Promenade and Gardens station, the former attended by the President and the latter by the Mayor. Clifftop station was opened by special guests later. The first passenger-carrying services departed at 0801 BST on 24 June. Information The Alum Chine funicular railway, opened in 2012, operates using both third rail electrification and the conventional funicular chain system. The railway uses 1000mm narrow gauge track, in a single track configuration with a passing loop at Clifftop. The trains are driverless, being controlled by computers at Clifftop. Rolling stock : Main article: Garaventa 100-FUL The rolling stock used on the funicular are a pair of Garaventa 100-FULs, numbered 01 and 02. They are painted blue and black and are 100% low floor. They were built in 2011-2012.